Don't demigods get a break?
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: My take on what might happen after the heroes save the world from the vicious Earth mother Gaia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is my first Percy Jackson Fan fic. I love Rick Riordan's work and can't wait to read more. I own nothing.**

* * *

Percy woke up but didn't open his eyes straight away. He still had his cabin to himself Tyson was staying under the ocean at the Cyclopes forges where he enjoyed working. He only stayed in cabin three when he came to visit so the rest of the time Percy had it all to himself and he loved it. He still couldn't believe all of the seven demigods had survived the quest plus a few extra that put themselves in the path of the ever wrathful earth goddess Gaia. It had been five months since they had defeated her and things were back to normal. Or as normal as a demigod's life can be when a big prophecy isn't hanging over their heads. He lay there in a state of nostalgia for a few more minutes before he decided it must be time to get up.

He walked over to a dresser and pulled out a clean shirt of azure blue and picked up the black jeans he had taken to wearing recently. He had bought them when he went shopping with Rachel, Annabeth and Nico. All of them had agreed they looked good on him, even Nico who had blushed when Percy asked for his opinion. It had been a couple of days later that Nico had finally worked up the courage to admit he had feelings for Percy. After the whole Gaia destroying the world and the events in tartarus Annabeth and Percy had broken up. They had both agreed that though they loved each other dearly something was wrong. Two months later Annabeth had moved on and was dating a new demigod son of Mars. Percy had expected it to hurt but to his surprise he felt happy for her. It was around that time that Nico had told Percy his feelings and the two of them had started going out.

Percy had been a little worried about coming out just as Nico obviously had but it had turned out fine actually. Poseidon's reaction had actually been the funniest. He had asked Percy what the problem was when his son had finally blurted out the hard line of 'Dad I like guys and girls'. According to Poseidon it was totally natural for his children to change their affections overtime. He had said something about how the sea within them made them free spirits that society couldn't contain. Percy had been about to begin arguing that he didn't think he had changed but just discovered another side of himself; when he realised it didn't matter so he just kept quiet. His mother had just told him 'as long as you're happy I'm happy' and his friends at camp hadn't batted an eyelid. Sure some of them like the Travis brothers had made jokes and teased him and Nico but that hadn't lasted long as more campers had come out and after a few weeks it lost its exciting appeal. It settled in to become normal.

Life at camp had become even better than it had already been and as it turned out, much to many god's annoyance, Hera had been right. The two camps both Greek and Roman could get along. Frank, Hazel and Reyna had returned to the Roman camp in San Francisco but visited every couple of weeks. The only thing that slightly bothered Percy at times when he let his mind wander was that there will still some kids at camp that were unclaimed. The gods had promised Percy after the second Titan war that they would all be claimed by the age of thirteen. So why were there still some kids who hadn't been claimed?

Percy shook his head from the disturbing thoughts that stung him again as he heard the horn announcing breakfast. He hurried out of his cabin and to the pavilion where he could meet up with his friends.

* * *

When he arrived he saw all his closet friends crowded around one end of a table and Annabeth waved him over. "Hey guys", he said with a grin as he slid down on the bench between Jason and Annabeth. He had his usual for breakfast, blue pancakes and maple syrup. "So what were you guys talking about?" he asked as he began to eat. "Piper and I were just discussing going shopping this afternoon", Annabeth told him. "We were planning to drag Jason along too since Piper thinks he could use some new clothes." Jason made a face, "So what if my clothes have a few holes and burnt patches", he muttered. He like Percy hated shopping. "We would have asked you but we think your boyfriend has other ideas", Piper told Percy.

"What's that now? You wouldn't be telling Percy things you shouldn't, would you?" Nico asked as he sat down opposite Percy and frowned at Piper. "No", Piper smiled. "Just explaining why he doesn't get to go shopping with us today." She laughed as Percy grinned widely again and Annabeth joined in with her laughter. "You could at least act less joyful for Jason's sake", Annabeth grinned at him. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Ah didn't I tell you guys we are going shopping too?" Nico joked until he started chuckling at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Please tell me were not", Percy groaned. "No, I'm just kidding. Do you really think I would make you go?" Nico asked grabbing his boyfriend's hand across the table. Percy didn't answer him.

"No I wouldn't", Nico assured him. "This morning we've all got combat practise in the arena but from lunch time you and I are going off to the beach. Where I have a surprise for you." Nico stopped suddenly as everyone in the pavilion shivered as a single entity even though it was seasonable warm. He suddenly sensed a presence; dark and evil somewhere close by. He felt the colour leave his cheeks as he recognised the presence. He looked at Percy and Annabeth who had similar looks of horror etched on their faces. "It can't be", Annabeth breathed. "I know", muttered Percy. "This is going to be bad", whispered Nico. "What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked quietly.

Suddenly a camper came running in and stopped in front of Chiron. "Breach in the forest by the creek", he gasped as he fell forward. There was a nasty cut on the side of the boy's head and Percy recognised the camper after a moment. It was Butch son of Iris. He might be the demigod son of a light goddess but Percy had seen him in combat. The guy wouldn't go down easily so there could be no doubt the presence belonged to the being they all dreaded thinking about.

"Campers to arms", Chiron yelled as he began to leave the Pavilion. "Wait!" cried Annabeth. Chiron turned and looked at her. If it had been anyone else he would have continued but the head councillor of Athena was one he always listened to.

"We haven't got time", he told her moving over to her and picking her up. He placed her on his back and looked at Percy. "Go", Nico told his camp director. "Annabeth will fill you in on the way. I've got Percy. We'll meet you there", Nico said as he raced round the table and grabbed Percy's hand. Nico pulled the older demigod to the nearest wall and ran straight at it disappearing into the shadow just as they would have hit it.

* * *

Percy gasped as the world reformed around him and they arrived at the edge of the forest near the creek. "Nico, even if he is here. He can't actually fight us unless we enter combat first can he? Demigods can challenge anyone they like if they have the courage and think they have the skills but gods are bound by ancient laws aren't they?"

"I don't know Perce", Nico whispered back. "I just don't know. The ancient laws should apply to him but then I have never heard anything about him appearing in the mortal world before so maybe they don't."

"Well that's just great. We are heading to our deaths then because there is no way we can beat him on our own. Even with a god on our side I don't know if we could beat him. It worked on the giants but he is something else entirely", Percy muttered darkly. Tartarus had broken Percy's sense of optimism and Nico missed it at times like this. "Look there's Chiron and Annabeth", Nico pointed to their right. They waited for them before they moved towards the clearing that lay about three hundred feet ahead of them.

"I hope you three are wrong", Chiron said letting Annabeth off his back. "If it really is who you say it is then gods help us."

* * *

**A/N: So guys what did you think? I beat some of you can guess who is in the forest, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the fight scene I just had to write so it would get out of my head.**

* * *

Chiron entered the clearing slowly while the others followed. He saw somebody he didn't recognise but he sensed the power emanating from them. Whoever they were they were ancient older than he had meet before and more powerful. He heard the three behind him gasp as they saw the being before them. Other demigods were beginning to arrive slowly and move forward.

"Identify yourself", called Chiron to the trespasser. "Umm", sneered the entity. "Ask those three behind you. They know me."

"Oh gods help us", Chiron muttered before calming himself and proceeding with fearful respect. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here, Lord Tartarus?" he asked. He heard shocked gasps and sudden voices full of fear as some of the demigods began to understand who they were facing. Some campers turned and fled from the scene.

"At least some of those you train have the brains to leave now", answered the primal god in a voice that reverberated with malice. He looked over at Annabeth who was paralyzed into stillness. "I would have thought the daughter of a wisdom goddess might know better than to face me."

"None of these young hero's will face you", shouted Chiron.

"If they do not face me then they submit to torture at my hands", bellowed Tartarus. "They need not fear facing me I only came for those who escaped me before. Once they die at my hands I will leave. Any who help protect them will be hurt but I shall not kill them. Everything has a time to die and for those three time is up." He pointed to Percy, Annabeth and Nico who were still standing behind Chiron. Tartarus held his hand out to his side and a massive talwar blade appeared in his grip. The handle was of the same purple hue as the skin across his muscles and the blade was black with a glint of silver along the edge. Percy was reminded horribly of the sword known as 'Backbiter' that Luke Castelian had used against him a couple of years ago. Later it went on to become the scythe of Kronos.

"Hand them over or I will bring unimaginable pain to the people of this camp", the god warned. Jason moved to stand with them. Piper only paused for a moment before joining them as did Clarisse. A few other long term friends moved to stand with them but most held their place terrified. "Enough I will have them", the deity roared throwing his sword at them. The group jumped out of the way as the sword stuck the ground where they had been standing a second ago. "Annabeth perhaps you and your siblings could try and find a weakness or something?" Jason murmured rather unsure.

"I don't think he has a weakness we can exploit", Annabeth hissed. "How about you try and come up with a strategy? Anything that might keep us alive would be helpful", Percy agreed squeezing her shoulder to show he believed in her. "They are right Annabeth", Chiron whispered. "The gods must know he is here so I'm sure help is coming."

As he finished speaking there was cry of surprise from some of the campers as Hazel, Frank and Chris, Annabeth's new boyfriend appeared at the trees lining the forest. They moved to stand with those Tartarus was facing. "It looks like we got here in time", Frank said quietly. "Told you we would", Hazel teased him. "So who exactly do we have here? Do we know yet?" asked Chris.

"My name is Tartarus demigod. And I will be your end", growled the god. The three new faces drained of colour at hearing the name. He took a step forward but was forced to take it back again as an arrow suddenly pierced his shoulder. He roared in pain as another hit his upper forearm but moved forward. "Scatter", instructed Chiron. The god launched forward and ripped his sword from the ground. He swung it at the centaur but Chiron was already out of reach. Percy raced to the river so the water could strengthen him. "Nico you got some undead fellows that could help us out?" Frank called. Hazel whistled and Arion arrived by her side. She mounted up and drew her sword. Frank changed to an elephant and charged. Chris jumped on his brothers back and jumped off of it using his momentum to cleave down with the axe he had taken from his back.

The god grabbed Frank by the tusks, dropping his sword into the ground at his feet and slammed him into Chris. The pair of them went flying into the trees. Nico had summoned a dozen skeleton warriors who were edging forward while Piper was yelling out in charmspeak trying to sway the god. Jason joined Percy by the river and took his a hand. Together they summoned a storm around them. Lightening arched down from the sky and rolled around in the water swirling in the air.

Hazel and Arion began to attack the god with their fast relentless attacks but the good bellowed and a shockwave of power sent them hurtling towards the other campers who still stood watching in horror. Clarisse joined the fight and for a moment it seemed she might stand a chance unbelievably as she jabbed him over and over with her spear and dodged out the way of his hands. Then she fell back against the sword and he grabbed her spear using it to toss her away like he had done the others.

Percy and Jason launched their storm at the god who stumbled back a few steps sinking to his knees. The skeleton warriors saw the opening and charged embedding their weapons in the god's body. The god was downed for just a few seconds though before he swiped his fists through the skeletons as if they were mist. The weapons that were embedded in his body smoked and became vapour that rose and dispersed in the air around him. "Nice try but you can't stop me. You don't have the power", sneered Tartarus.

The god pulled himself up with his sword before it melted away and was flying towards Percy and Jason in seconds. They sent another volley of their raging storm at him. This time it had much less of an effect and the god continued coming. Before they could react he grabbed them by the throats and the storm cut off instantly. He tossed Jason aside and begun crushing the life from Percy who struggled but even with the water giving him strength he couldn't free himself. "No!" Nico cried out launching himself at the god and driving his sword up in a slash that opened the god's chest from waist to shoulder. Golden ichor the blood of immortals dripped down the god's side but he grabbed the son of Hades likewise by the throat and began to squeeze.

"Now I have two of the three!" the god exclaimed. "Give me the third or I will crush them here and now for you all to watch", bellowed the ancient deity with bloodthirsty delight. Annabeth began to walk forward towards them. "Annabeth don't", Clarisse called.

"You won't be killing anyone here today ugly", came a familiar voice from the ridge above the creek. Everyone looked up at the ridge and saw one familiar form and another unfamiliar one. The god looked back at his hands as the boys vanished with a small pop. Gritting his teeth and roaring in outrage he looked back up at the newcomers just in time to receive a white hot blast of flames to the face. The flames died out quickly and the god by the river looked completely unfazed. "Ah I guess even being a god doesn't give me the strength to kill you. Huh. Who knew?" said the familiar one innocently.

"I did. I told you that", said the unfamiliar person before turning his head back to the god below. "Tartarus be gone. NOW" he yelled as his eyes became totally black. The form of the god by the river rippled and faded away. Chiron sighed with relief and looked around at the mess. "Apollo cabin tend to the wounded. Everyone else back to your schedules except those who have been in combat this morning", Chiron called out as the campers began to converse loudly. The two on top of the ridge jumped down and made their way towards the camp director, who meet them halfway. "Lord Leo", Chiron bowed his head. "I must give you thanks for your timely arrive. Also for your friends aid", Chiron pursed his lips as he looked at the boy beside his former camper. The boy looked like a normal kid and radiated no immense power yet had forced the god of the pit to withdraw with just his voice.

"Never mind the 'lord' title." Noticing Chiron's glance to his left Leo began, "This is Derek, son of-"

"Leo", snapped the boy at his side. "Maybe here and now is not the time for that information, hmm?"

"Ah, right. Yeah I guess you are right. Chiron perhaps we could talk in the war office with those who were in combat", Leo requested slowly. "It's about what just happened."

"Well if you can shed any light on it we would be immensely grateful", Chiron nodded. He turned as the group of demigod fighters approached from, behind all patched up by the Apollo cabin. "Campers off to the war room. We will discuss matters further there. Leo and his friend Derek will be joining us", Chiron announced to the happy faces.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. More coming soon, I hope ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in the war room they sat down on the seats around the ping pong table. Chiron stood at one end, Mr. D would normally sit beside him on a lavishly conjured throne but was not at camp that day. Nico, Percy, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth sat on one side while Clarisse, Chris, Piper and Jason sat on the other. Leo and the new guy Derek stood at the end opposite Chiron for a moment.

"Oh, do I get a throne like Mr. D used to?" Leo asked enthusiastically. Chiron just sighed before answering. "Yes I suppose you do since you are god now. Why don't you go ahead and conjure yourself one up."

"Leo why do you always have to act so immature?" Derek muttered pulling up a spare chair next to the heavy grey metal throne Leo had just summoned. On one side behind his head it had a fire and the other had a globe with shifting smoke swirling around.

"Uhh, hhm. Now if everyone is comfortable, I would like to start this meeting. First we welcome Lord Leo and his acquaintance Derek to our camp", Chiron said. He waited a moment in mark of respect as they had a god among them. Everyone bowed their head as Chiron announced Leo, everyone except Derek. "And now we will hand over to you since you have information for us", he nodded to the pair opposite them.

"Thank you Chiron", Leo replied. "Now I know I haven't seen all of you very much but that is kinda of due to two things. One being the bolt man not wanting me to interfere." He paused as thunder shook overhead. "Yeah you play with your thunder dude. You made me a god so deal with it", he yelled at the ceiling. As he looked down he saw quite a few of his friends suppressing smiles. He even thought Chiron might be too but he couldn't be sure. "Secondly though I am only a minor god of fire, mischief and pranks I have been very busy. Derek has become my main responsibility and I am sure you will see why he takes up so much of my time very shortly", Leo finished looking exasperated. Silence fell over the table for a moment and all faces turned to the newcomer. Leo gently nudged the guy next to him who seemed to be day dreaming.

"Umm, sorry what did I miss?" Derek asked surprised. A few laughs ran round the table. This was one of the most unusual war councils they had ever held. "I passed over to you so you could explain all that stuff you have been badgering us gods about for the past month", Leo grunted before settling back in his chair and fiddling with some scraps he pulled from his belt.

"Well we have a lot to discuss so I hope you are prepared for a long meeting. Maybe these will make things easier", he said as he waved his hand at the table and snacks of all their favourite kinds appeared along with a whole range of sodas. "That's quite impressive Derek", Chiron muttered. The only people he knew who could do something like that without batting any eye was a god like entity; certainly someone more powerful than a demigod.

"First order of business then; your visitor this morning. I won't say the name for obvious reasons but he has become quite a problem now. Many of you may be surprised that this was not his first visit. Since you defeated the Earth Mother he has been appearing regularly. About ever nine days or so I believe." Annabeth gave a sudden gasp as the number nine was mentioned and she finally realised what it meant. "Yes Annabeth those strange occurrences you and your siblings have been tracking are related to him. You have record of most but I believe you missed the first one. Almost five months ago he appeared in a desert on the other side of the world. Roaring in rage that he had appeared nowhere near where he had meant to he unleashed three thousand pit scorpions on a small unsuspecting town. Eye witness accounts say after the scorpion stung someone it dispersed in black vapour. Three thousand people died twenty four hours later."

Derek looked around at the horrified and guilt ridden faces. "He was after us wasn't he?" Nico asked. "Yes, he told you as much this morning. He has been appearing in the mortal world constantly and every time he has it has been closer to this camp. Today he succeeded in arriving where he wanted to." Derek paused for a moment as he saw both Percy and Nico slump forward before catching themselves and giving themselves a bit of a shake. "In nine days time he will be back. It has only taken him so long to accomplish because like the Earth Mother he has been sleeping for a long time. The two journeys made through the pit awoke him. The first brought him to the edge of consciousness and the second fully woke him."

"Wait why did that wake him though?" Leo asked. "Surely other demigods have been through there?"

"Other demigods have fallen into the pit before but never have they made it all the way to the heart, the doors of death. Also both journeys made recently had a powerful demigod child of the big three gods. Their power is a significant factor here" Derek told them.

"Great it seems like being the child of an elder god again is causing problems. The gods will be voting to kill us again soon", Percy muttered.

"Actually Percy they already did", Leo admitted sheepishly. "That's when Derek showed up and put a stop to it."

"He did what?" Chiron cried. "How did he put a stop to it?"

"We will get to that later", Leo chuckled with a promising smile. "Anyway the point is they already tried to vote to kill all three of you but I convinced them otherwise. Something exceedingly rare and unbelievable is about to happen soon. One of the three eldest demigod children will soon attain god-hood", Derek told them quickly.

"How can you know that? Only the Olympian council of the god's can bestow the gift", Chiron mused sceptically. "Actually you would be wrong there. I said it was very rare. Well it has only happened once before and to me no less. The demigod will achieve his god status through sheer will power along just like I did so long ago", Derek corrected him. There was a collective gasp of breaths as he told them. Chiron nodded. He wasn't sure if he believed him but it answered some questions for him.

"So we are actually in the presence of two gods not one?" Chris asked. Leo nodded and winked at them. "How comes we have never heard of you then?" Clarisse asked. "Clarisse", Piper breathed.

"It's okay Piper. The gods asked a similar question when I disrupted their voting. They did not know me because I am an old god. One of the oldest actually. You see I am Derek son of Khaos."

"Khaos?" Jason questioned not recongising the name. "You mean the very first primordial god to have existed?" asked Hazel. Derek simply nodded. Frank's face scrunched up as he concentrated, "That would mean you are as old as the earth goddess we beat right?"

"Well yes and no. It's complicated like all relationships on a godly level. My mother was a mortal during the reign of the titans. My father took on a mortal body so he could live a life with her. She died when I was twelve and my dad offered to give me full his blessing to be a full god. I declined telling him I wanted to see more of the world before I made my decision. I travelled and fought with many of the titans and the creatures of that time but eventually I found myself attaining god hood when I was fighting to protect a group of humans from Kampe."

"You faced her single handedly as a demigod?" Clarisse gasped.

"Well yeah of course around that time demigods didn't exist as much. My father had taught me since I was small. Unlike you guys today I had a good relationship with my father. He taught me enough that I could handle Kampe, but just barely. I was on the verge of dying when I suddenly felt warmth spread from my heart out through the rest of my body and the red blood leaking from the wounds on my side changed to gold. Anyway so once I put an end to the vote of killing you guys they decided that I would stay on Olympus so they could learn from me. Leo has been ordered to keep an eye on me because they don't trust me", Derek sighed.

"But if they don't trust you how did you stop the vote?" Chiron frowned. Derek looked at the floor as if he didn't want to explain. Leo smirked at the group and gladly jumped in. "You should have seen it", he laughed. "So he waltzed right in and told them to stop at normal human height no less. Ares went at him and was thrown aside startling the other gods. So Zeus decided to blast him but Derek just reflected the attack right back and knocked Mr high and mighty off the throne", Leo finished up almost in tears. He had ignored the rumbles that followed the names.

"After that Athena calmed the council and convinced them words might be more effective than force", Derek added. He looked up at the incredulous faces of the demigods and the horror-struck face of Chiron. Nico and Percy once again almost let their heads hit the table and Derek could see a faint purple tinge spreading across their necks. "Please don't look at me like that Chiron. I only defended myself", Derek muttered and Chiron gained his normal composure. "Anyway we are getting off topic. The point is we need to decide how to deal with this morning's situation. But first I think it would be advisable to save two of the demigods I stopped the council from killing."

Everyone looked a bit confused at that. "What do you mean?" Chiron asked. "Nico, Percy stand up and shirts off please", Derek looked round at them. Both of them looked hesitant but they did as they were asked. The group gasped as they saw the purple marks starting at the necks and slowly stretching down towards the hearts. "I noticed that both of you are fighting to keep conscious", Derek looked at them seriously. "This morning he poisoned you when he grabbed you. Anyone else that had contact with his skin should check for purple marks while I look more carefully at these two."

He moved over and walked round the two demigods looking at their bodies. He moved over to Nico and carefully touched the marks lightly feeling a chill along them. He then did the same with Percy before turning to Chiron. "Apollo cabin wouldn't have been able to deal with this, but my guess is they assumed it was just bruising", Derek nodded to him. "Has anyone else found any purple streaks on their skin?" he called over to the group. Everyone shook their head at him.

"How do you propose we cure them?" Chiron questioned the newcomer watching intently. "It's lucky you have me here. You see both the earth mother and the pit lord are malevolent forces but the universe requires a balance. I am that balance to them. The curing of them is simple but will likely gross most of you out. We must wait though until he arrives.

"Until who arrives?" Annabeth asked as a knock came at the door.


End file.
